Une Nouvelle Vie
by Heaven's Gonna Wait Hell Ain't
Summary: Je suis nulle en résumé et comme je ne sais pas où cela s'en va, je ne peux pas vraiment en faire un non plus ! Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'il y aurait beaucoup de moments Spike/Buffy! (Du moins, si vous croyez que c'est une bonne idée que je continue de mettre cette fiction en ligne.) Alors lisez la prologue et donnez moi des nouvelles!


_**Bonjour à tous!**_

_**Ceci est en fait un fiction que j'ai d'abord commencé à écrire en anglais, puis j'ai décidé que je pourrais la traduire. En fait, au départ elle n'était pas faite pour être mise en ligne mais je me suis dit: pourquoi pas? **_

_**Pour l'instant, je crois bien que je vais seulement publier la version française et je n'ai que cette partie d'écrite. J'ai l'intention de la poursuivre mais j'aimerais avoir des commentaires pour savoir si cela vaut la peine que je poursuivre la mise en ligne.**_

_**Si c'est le cas, je ne sais pas à quelle fréquence les autres chapitres vont suivre, mais dites-vous qu'ils verront le jour.**_

_**Merci et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez! :)**_

* * *

_Trois jours plus tôt_

« Parce que je ne t'aime pas. » répliqua-t-elle alors que l'homme la tenait fermement contre le vieux mur de brique dans une allée sombre.

« Allons bébé, tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai. » Il porta ses lèvres au cou de la jeune femme, embrassant sa peau si douce.

« Ne viens pas me dire ce que je ressens! » Elle le repoussa mais l'homme était bien plus fort qu'elle et bientôt elle se retrouva à nouveau contre le mur.

« Je ne souhaitais pas que ça en arrive à ça, on aurait pu s'amuser tous les deux… mais je crois bien que tu vas devoir mourir. » Avant que la jeune femme pu crier, un douleur tranchante se fit sentir au niveau de son cou, suivi d'une longue succion. Quelque minutes plus tard, tout ce qu'il restait de cette sombre nuit fut le corps d'une belle blonde étendu dans une allée sinistre.

_Maintenant_

Buffy rentrait chez elle après une longue journée au collège. Après son dernier cours de la journée, elle été allée étudier avec ça meilleure amie Willow à la bibliothèque, ce qui expliquait pour elle marchait maintenant dans les rues de Sunnydale après la tombée de la nuit.

Buffy n'était pas le genre de fille à avoir peur facilement. Elle pouvait prendre soin d'elle-même, après tout, elle avait suivi des cours de karaté lorsqu'elle était jeune… Mais quelque chose à propos de cette nouvelle ville était loin d'être ce que la plupart des gens appelleraient « normal ». Quelque chose bien plus grand que ce qu'il semblait était sur le point de se produire et ça, c'était tout ce qu'il fallait pour que Buffy marche beaucoup plus rapidement que lorsqu'elle marchait en plein jour.

La jeune femme avait deux options pour se rendre chez elle : soit marcher pendant une demie heure et faire le tour de cimetière, ou encore marcher 5 minutes dans le cimetière et 10 dans les rues. Il se faisait tard et elle pouvait déjà sentir le confort de son oreiller sur sa joue. Bien sûr, marcher seule dans un cimetière, la nuit, était extrêmement stupide, mais elle était trop fatiguer pour penser adéquatement. Elle a choisi le chemin le plus rapide.

Alors qu'elle s'approchait d'une vieille crypte, elle entendit une voix provenant de derrière. Au départ, elle se croyait folle mais c'est à ce moment-là qu'une forte main se déposa sur son épaule. Elle se retourna et fit face à l'étranger.

Il était plutôt mignon, le visage d'un ange, comme dirait Willow. Ses boucles brunes encadraient parfaitement son visage, faisant ainsi ressortir le magnifique bleu de ses yeux. Et c'est à cet instant qu'elle remarqua le sang.

Il se répartissait partout sur son chandail gris. Elle pensait que ce devait être le sien mais c'était claire et même impossible que s'il avait perdu autant de sang, il serait mort. Alors elle fit la première chose qu'y lui vint en tête : elle cria.

L'homme rit à la réaction de la jeune femme. Maintenant, il y avait quelque chose de différent avec son visage. Il semblait bossu et ses yeux… or brillants. Et après, il y avait les crocs.

Buffy tenta de courir mais ça n'a servi à rien, bientôt la chose retenait au sol et ses dents se rapprochaient de son cou.

La fin était proche.

Puis, tout s'est passé beaucoup trop vite. Premièrement, les crocs rencontraient son cou, puis le monstre avait disparu.

Quand elle se releva, elle était seule.

Alors elle courut. Elle courut jusqu'à ce qu'elle rejoigne sa maison et, lorsqu'elle y fut rendue, elle s'enferma à l'intérieur.

Ce soir-là, Buffy alla se coucher en espérant que tout cela n'était qu'un vilain cauchemar.

* * *

_**Alors, je sais que ce n'était pas le chapitre le plus long, et je n'ai aucune idée de ce à quoi les autres vont ressembler mais bon... **_

_**Commentaires? Idées? J'attends avec impatience xx**_


End file.
